ABSTRACT The Gulf South Center for Research and Solutions in Cancer Health Disparities (Gulf South- CARES-CHD) will leverage Shared Resource Cores supported by the Louisiana Cancer Research Consortium (LCRC), the LSUHSC Stanley S. Scott Cancer Center in New Orleans (LSU-CC-NO), the LSUHSC School of Medicine and other infrastructure supported by federal grants and central for the submission of a future SPORE. The required Biospecimen/Pathology Core (BPC) for this application will be formed from the union of the LCRC Biospecimen Core with the COBRE-funded Molecular Histopathology and Analytical Microscopy Core (MHAM) and Cellular Immunology and Metabolism Core (CIMC). Together, these shared resources will provide a robust, state-of-the-art infrastructure to support human biospecimen procurement, annotation and analysis in the two Research Projects and the Developmental Research Program (DRP) Projects, as well as the Projects of a future SPORE application.